Shadow Kyuubi aka Naru Uzumaki
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: Naru Uzumaki is an Anbu undercover as a genin to stop who? What will Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Naru face on their mission through the chunnin exams? How will this affect the others if they find out? not gd at summaries r&r Fem Naru
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chappie and i hope you like it. I'll explain the past abit in flashbacks in future chappies. The couple will be put through poll and will carry on for about 5-6 chapters. Hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as Naru had come to complain about her teammates and sensai. Naru was known to hate Sasuke and Sakura but he never knew she hated Kakashi aswell. He could hear the Anbus guarding the tower struggle to keep her at bay then the smashing was getting closer. His door had been smashed down by two Anbu guards flying through the door with an angry Naru at the door.

'Old man, do you have a death wish?' Naru asked in a calm voice trying to hide her anger, her fist clenched so tightly that they were turning white. The Anbu got up groaning as they stretched their sore bodies.

'Naru, I'm sorry but the council chose your team, they wouldn't let me have a say in it' Sarutobi replied as Naru clenched her fists even more making them bleed, the council hate Naru for no reason. This was a disadvantage to Naru, her dream was to become the best kunoichi Konoha had ever seen but she hated her teammates and her sensai.

'Ok I won't kill anyone but tell that damn council if they want to mess up my life, they better prepare for some bloodshed' Naru threatened as she turned round leaving the Hokage tower through the open window. She headed back to the academy since she sort of stormed out the class when they were reading the teams out. When Naru came crashing through the window, she just stood up and casually walked to her chair.

'Gomen I'm late' Naru mumbled before sitting down not even wincing as she placed her hands on the desk making what ever glass that got into her hand go even further in.

'Don't do it again Naru' Iruka warned her as she nodded back only to lean back on her chair looking like she was about to fall asleep when she was just plain bored. Sasuke just stared his teammate with wonder as she was supposed to be dead last and here she was acting like she knew everything already and didn't give a damn about it.

'What happened to the dobe?' Sasuke thought in his head as he continued to stare at Naru wondering what had changed about her. Sakura just ignored Naru and was drooling over Sasuke. (Literally)

'You're sensei will come pick you up when they arrive otherwise talk amongst yourselves' Iruka shrugged off as he just stared at Naru and smiled sadly knowing why she hated her team but why she mostly hated Kakashi. He wouldn't blame her for hating Kakashi, he would do the same if he was in her place.

'Iruka-sensai, how long do I have to do this mission?' Naru whispered in his ear as he sighed and shrugged.

'Why don't you ask your team?' Iruka asked Naru who just nodded in return. Naru turned around and saw Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino staring at her wondering what she asked. Naru tilted her head to the side as a sign to follow her in that direction. Once they were together that's when Naru decided to speak up.

'You know why we are here and how long we are going to be doing this mission but I'm having problems with my team' Naru spoke in her calm voice not wanting her Anbu team to worry about her.

'What about Neji, does he know all the details about the mission since he is a year older and we don't have time to tell him' Kiba asked as he wondered why they had been issued this mission when it only caused a lot of problems and pain. Naru sighed at this then looked at Shikamaru for an idea.

'Shikamaru can you come up with an idea of how we can inform Neji of the mission?' Naru asked as she let her gaze look him in the eye demanding an idea, clearly the stress had got to her already and they hadn't even started the proper mission yet.

'Hinata can give Neji a message saying to meet us at our usual spot then we can explain the mission to him' Shikamaru replied but then muttered something about troublesome women. Naru sighed as a small smile appeared on her face.

'Ok, thanks Shikamaru now everyone we shall meet when we see each other next, good luck guys and have fun in your teams…stay safe aswell' Naru spoke before she walked past them all looking down like she was sad or didn't want her face seen. The others just smiled at Naru, they knew she had a hard time when she was younger also that they forced her to lock her emotions away as an experiment which went wrong. But they could see that they were helping return those emotions slowly which they were happy about. They knew what she said was her say of caring.

XXXXX On the roof with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Naru XXXXX

Kakashi looked over his team and sighed thinking that the fates were against him. He didn't mind having Sasuke on his team, he can easily teach Sasuke some new techniques but he thought the other two as weak. Sakura was a fangirl he could tell by the way she was drooling over Sasuke. (does she ever stop?!)

'Why do I recognise that girl from somewhere?' Kakashi thought as he looked at Naru only to see pure hatred in her eyes and it was aimed at all three of them. Naru was just keeping to herself hoping she wouldn't have to speak, she knew her control was slipping and she would say her mind.

'Let's introduce ourselves then' Kakashi spoke reading Icha Icha paradise not bothering to look over his team a second time.

* * *

There you have the first chappie, i'm sorry its short but the other chappies will be longer! i promise! ok now with the poll :

a) Naru x Neji

b) Naru x Kiba

c) Naru x Shika

d) Naru x Haku

e) Naru x Gaa

There will be no NaruSasu or NaruIta, im already working on a NaruIta story and in this story Naru hates Sasuke so those are your choices but if you have any others you have in mind feel free to tell me and ill add them ok? Well Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chappie 2 im soooo sorry for not updating it sooner! anyways poll results will be at bottom remember it's still going on. if you want to know the song un that just ask also if you want to know why Naru hates Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi just ask anyways on with the story!

p.s- to all my lovely readers and reviewers im so happy that you like this story so ill make sure i keep up the good work. remind me of errors i make also. to remind you also im writing this without a beta. anyways carry on reading!

* * *

XXXXX In the past XXXXX

Naru was running up to her boyfriend Sasuke who was waiting by the lake for her. She didn't notice Sasuke was standing next to a girl kissing her on the lips arms round her waist holding her tight.

'Sasuke!' Naru shouted cheerfully as she saw his form but as she got closer the second form started to come into shape. Pink hair flashed through the air as Naru finally recognised who Sasuke was kissing. Naru suddenly stopped where she was staring at the scene with wide eyes tears brimming in her eyes. Tears then decided to spill down her face then as she just turned round running away from the scene. Sasuke turned to see Naru's running form then; he looked shocked he didn't expect her to see him like this.

'Naru come back!' Sasuke shouted as he ran after her going to go comfort his girlfriend.

Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende  
Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa  
Tada amarini kirei sugite  
Koraekirezu namida afureta

Naru let me tears run freely as she kept up a fast pace trying to get away from Sasuke and the pink haired girl. She didn't even care that Sasuke was trying to catch up to her.

Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta

Naru remembered when they first met by that very lake, they were so happy and carefree at the time but that changed completely as they slowly grew up.

Watashitachi wa sagashiatte  
Tokini jibun o miushinatte  
Yagate mitsukeatta no nara  
Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo

Sasuke kept running after Naru with all his focus on her. He never meant to hurt her as he never knew she was going to appear there. He was convinced that she was cheating on him with the amount of time she is busy.

Unmei to iu igai  
Hoka ni wa nai

la la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la la la

They both had different feelings for the other, where Naru wanted to get away from Sasuke, Sasuke wanted to catch Naru and tell her he was sorry. All he wanted to do was kiss and cuddle her.

Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni  
Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte

Sasuke remembered how he and Naru used to be, the moments at night where they could cuddle up watching the stars in the sky. Naru always enjoyed those times but they weren't going to happen in a long time.

Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara

Naru could see over the time they had been together that they had changed a lot but this didn't help the painful memories they had that mostly Sasuke caused her when he thought she wasn't looking. He may not know it but he was crushing her heart.

Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nokotteru kara

Sasuke looked over his memories over the time that they had been together and noticed that they had changed abit but never knew how Naru was affected by all this. He wished to take away her pain.

Shinjite aisuru hito  
Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru  
Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto  
Sayonara nante iwanai

Naru finally managed to hide round a corner where Sasuke wouldn't be able to find her without stopping and looking for her carefully. She knew even if they broke up they would still be brought together by fate once again.

Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta

Naru and Sasuke both remembered the day they both admitted their love for each other and started going out that day. Both of them treasured that memory close but this was the last time Sasuke would be with Naru, she decided to break up with him trying to save herself from anymore heart break.

XXXXX Back to the present XXXXX

'First bubblegum girl,' Kakashi spoke not really paying attention or removing his head from his precious book.

'My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke, my dream is to make Sasuke mine and my hope is to have his babies and help revive the Uchiha clan!' Sakura pathetically spoke in a dreamy voice making Naru want to choke and kill the pink haired bitch.

'Now the emo guy,' Kakashi repeated in the same bored tone still keeping his head buried in his book.

'I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes few likes, it's not much a dream more of an ambition to kill a certain someone and avenge my clan,' Sasuke spoke in his icy cold voice sending shivers up Sakura's back.

'Last blondie,' Kakashi once again spoke in the bored tone turning the page in his book. Naru sighed as she began to speak.

'My name is Naru Uzumaki, my likes and dislikes are my business as are my hopes and dreams,' Naru told them in a shut up and accept it kind of voice so they didn't make a comment against her. Kakashi then pulled his face from his book to speak.

'Ok meet at training ground 7 tomorrow for a test, be there at 5 am and don't eat breakfast,' with that spoken Kakashi was gone leaving the three on the roof. Naru just sighed then started to walk away. Sasuke saw this as a chance to speak to Naru maybe ask her on a date.

'Naru would you like to go for a walk later?' Sasuke asked her in the cold tone but his eyes showed the softness behind his question. Naru turned around to face him as she thought of how to tell Sasuke her answer.

'No I have better things to do,' Naru answered then jumped off the academy to go meet with her Anbu team.

XXXXX At the Anbu building XXXXX

Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and Sai were waiting for Naru to show up as she was late. They then heard a smash where Naru came flying through the window, a frown clearly on her face.

'Sorry I'm late,' Naru mumbled as she sat down on a chair. Hinata was wondering why she was late as Naru was always on time.

'How is the new team then?' Hinata asked knowing Naru's mood linked to them. Naru's frown deepened.

'Do you really need to ask?' Naru asked back as a reply hoping Hinata would move off the subject. Then Kiba came into the conversation.

'Come on Naru just tell us!' Kiba demanded as he was eager to know about what happened. Naru crossed her arms over her chest, groaning as she finally gave up.

'Sasuke is still the revenge driven emo guy, Sakura is the pink haired slut she always is and Kakashi is still an old pervert gay teacher,' Naru muttered but everyone heard it making them smile abit but Neji noticed that something else had happened.

'I can tell something else happened Naru tell us,' Neji sort of demanded in his own way making Naru glare at him.

'Ok Sasuke asked me out on a date, happy?' Naru told them but then asked the last bit with sarcasm laced in it. Some of the guys felt anger rise inside them but didn't show it.

'Naru let's have the meeting tomorrow if that's a better time, I can tell you need rest after today,' Hinata softly told her smiling at Naru who nodded in reply.

'Thanks Hinata, bye guys same time tomorrow' Naru told them as she disappeared. The others left the Anbu building heading home for the rest of the day.

As Naru was walking through the streets, she was being watched by…

* * *

Once again im sooooo sorry! i'll move on to the dedications now to stop me from saying sorry alot:

NeJuAr, Rahzenshia, ying9, Orannis4, KitsuneNaru, Crimson Daraku Shita tenshi, BloodyNekomata, Acara Whitefox, -Midnight's Wishing-, DemonCurse, cocogirl198, Koorika, Cheeky-Chick1only, 123me321you, Iana Sabelle, Lady My, katrina C, chaos queen0703, shinobilegend, topazboo, yakunantenshi, Cursed Flame, surfcity22, Cat-girl15, Ichigo Mirai, hejen88, salixshadow, MomijiKanami and Smileyface-Kitsune.

lol i told you it was a long list anyways i haven't put InARealPickle in the dedications because the author never said anything positive about it, only said questions which i took as negative but sorry if that author didn't mean it that way but if you review could you plz just tell me some positive things about it as writing these fanfics is one of the things i care about. If you have advice ill happily accept it but don't put it in a harsh way plz ecause im very sensitive when it comes to my fanfics, thanks.

anyways moving onto the poll results:

Naru x Kiba - 7

Naru x Shika - 11

Naru x Gaa - 8

Naru x Neji - 10

Naru x Haku - 3

people have voted for more than one couple which i will accept as im thinking as Iana Sabelle gave me the idea of naru being with more than 1 guy so ill do another poll for 2 chappies :

poll : How many cute/hot/sexy guys should Naru be in love with?

a) just the 1

b) just 2

c) only 3

d) 4 and over!

also other couples have been suggested : Naru x Shino, Naru x Sai, Naru x Dei and Naru x Sasori. enough of me going on ill make sure i update soon in the next week or two.

Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chappie 3 guys, i'm sorry i eint updated earlier i've been ill the last week un a half so i was kept off the laptop most of the time. anyways i'm getting better and ignore me now. hope you like chappie 3!

"..." speaking

_"..." Naru's thoughts/mind speaking  
_

_**"..." Kyuubi speaking/thoughts**  
_

* * *

As Naru walked through the streets of Konoha to her father's mansion she never noticed the person watching her from a distance who had a certain crush on the young blonde. The only problem was that he couldn't be with her as he's teammates want to kill her and the rest of the bijuu so he couldn't risk anything. He then saw her bump into the pervert Kakashi making anger rise up inside him but before he could watch anymore his partner appeared who shared the same feelings for the little blonde also. They both disappeared to go tell the Leader what they had seen.

XXXXX With Naru and Kakashi XXXXX

Naru was staring at Kakashi with an eyebrow raised in question. She wondered why he wanted to see her of all times like this when she was pissed off but hiding it.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensai?" Naru asked him as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Kakashi just stared at her remembering what he did to her when she was younger.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, you seemed in a mood earlier," Kakashi replied as the thoughts of when he was supposed to look after Naru when she was around four years old.

"I'm fine thanks anyways I'm going, don't want to keep you from your book," Naru replied back to Kakashi's strange reply making her way to her apartment. She then remembered something suddenly when she was being protected by the Anbu around when she was four, at the time she didn't know who the Anbu protecting her was.

XXXXX In the Past XXXXX

Naru was shaking in fear as two chuunin and two Anbu approached her but standing behind them was her Anbu protector not doing anything to stop the four grown men heading towards her. Kunais ready in their hands, they slashed away at Naru trying to scar her body or atleast make her bleed to death from her injuries.

XXXXX Kakashi's p.o.v in flashback thingyXXXXX

I just stood back at let my four friends have their bit of revenge against the Kyuubi container, she deserves it after all, it's not like anyone cares about her at all. The old man is too kind with her, she killed Minato! I just wish she would die already then Konoha will be safe once again like when I was her age. But… that will never happen… Orochimaru is still a problem… also Akatsuki… I wish Konoha can just be peaceful once again and have less missions. If that thing over there dies, Konoha might just be the great, peaceful village like when Minato was alive.

XXXXX End Kakashi's p.o.v XXXXX

Once the Chuunin and Anbu had finished slashing at Naru they gave their thanks to Kakashi who stood there with a tiny smile on his face but it wasn't exactly a happy one. He then turned his glance towards Naru who was almost unrecognisable. She had her whisker marks on her cheeks dug into abit showing the flesh and veins underneath them, her arms and legs had massive gashes as if they were trying to dig into her flesh trying to get something buried deep, the seal was scarred with a massive cross through it and her neck had a tiny cut across it. Naru felt pain run through her body as red steam almost looking like smoke rose from her seal surrounding her body. This was making her wounds heal abit quicker that usual. Kakashi just watched in amazement but soon jumped away onto the buildings trying to think of an excuse on how he was going to explain this to Sarutobi.

XXXXX End of past thingy XXXXX

XXXXX With Naru XXXXX

Naru suddenly fell to her knees holding her head as the flashback ended. She would always get pains when she remembered little bits of her past that were painful. This happened most of the time as a side effect when Anbu experimented on her. They had locked away part of her memory along with most of her emotions so they could use her as a weapon but it didn't work. Naru slowly lifted herself up using the wall to the left of her. Soon she regained abit of sense and set off for her house. As she walked through the streets she passed the Hyuuga house and the Uchiha house signalling that she was near her house. When she arrived there she just made her way upstairs to her room and fainted on the bed.

XXXXX In the Morning XXXXX

Naru just woke up at six am but didn't bother getting ready fast as she slowly made her way to make breakfast. It's better to have energy when facing a test or a fight than having no energy making yourself an easy target. She made herself some ramen quickly, not even bothering to finish it all, she ate half dumping the rest in the bin ready to make her way to the test.

XXXXX After the test sorry I don't want to write the test XXXXX

"Well done you pass," Kakashi told the three genins with his usual upside down U smiley face. Naru just looked passive and cold as usual, Sasuke was being moody in emo style like usual and Sakura was excited and happy bothering Sasuke for a date. Soon Sasuke got fed up like Sakura so he decided to make her angry at Naru instead of her bothering him. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naru suddenly kissing her on the lips. Sakura stood there shocked at the scene while Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Naru clenched her fists before bringing one up in the air ready to hit Sasuke, Sasuke was too busy kissing Naru to notice her on coming fist. Naru's fist hit Sasuke sending him flying into a tree. Sasuke got up groaning as he stretched his sore back while staring at a now fuming Naru who was letting abit of killer intent go.

"Sasuke next time you have the guts to kiss me, I'll skin you alive, slice your body into tiny pieces, feed them to some beggars then burn them with a fire jutsu!" Naru spoke deadly calm but anyone could tell she was pissed as her body shook from the anger she kept in. "I'm leaving," Naru told them as she jumped away into the trees heading to the one place she would be safe, the Anbu headquarters. As she leaped from building to building she noticed it was very quiet round the area. When Naru pushed the front doors open, silence surrounded the entire building. She just stormed inside making her way to her personal training ground. When she arrived she just went into her usual meditating position. She entered her mindscape being welcomed by the image of Kyuubi.

'_Hi Kyuubi,' _Naru greeted Kyuubi in a much calmer, softer tone than the one she usually uses. Kyuubi opened his eyes to stare at Naru's form.

'_**Hi Kit how has the Uchiha annoyed you today?' **_Kyuubi asked Naru who clenched her fists once again. She closed her eyes before speaking.

'_The Uchiha had the nerve to kiss me straight on the lips,'_ Naru told Kyuubi who sighed but smiled softly at Naru who glared some what at Kyuubi. Kyuubi chuckled back at Naru.

'_**Sorry Kit there is nothing I can do to help you but I'm sure some of your team mates could help you get revenge on the sad ass emo,' **_Kyuubi reasoned with Naru who nodded with a sadistic grin on her face promising pain to a certain Uchiha. Naru and Kyuubi heard banging from outside near where Naru was so they stared at each other confusion on both of their faces.

'_I'll talk to you later Kyuubi,'_ Naru said goodbye only to hear Kyuubi say goodbye back.

'_**Ok Kit, make sure it isn't any enemy ninjas or some pervert,' **_Kyuubi told Naru before he fell back into his usual afternoon sleep. Naru woke up from her meditation only to hear the banging get louder and closer. Naru did the basic thing, she jumped onto the ceiling and hid herself in one of the corners covered in complete darkness. A complete stranger ran into the room looking round for someone or something. The stranger then walked slowly cautiously making Naru suspicious then she noticed a headband with the sound symbol on it. Naru quickly jumped off the corner she was hiding in making her way down to knock the sound ninja out. She just gave him a karate chop to the back of the neck rendering him unconscious. Raising her eyebrow at the fallen figure she wondered what happened for him to get in here so quietly. Naru just lifted the stranger's body up then shunshined towards the Hokage's tower. As she appeared at the window she saw that Sarutobi aswell as most of the council were staring at her strangely.

"Sorry to disturb you Hokage-sama but I found this sound nin roaming around the Anbu headquarters," Naru greeted kneeling on the floor, her mask in place so they couldn't see her face but they knew it was Naru.

'Ok Thank you, leave him here and I'll let Anko and Ibiku get information out of him later," Sarutobi told Naru as she nodded in agreement.

'Hai Hokage-sama,' Naru replied before using the Shunshin jutsu to make her way back to the Anbu Headquarters only to see people walking round the building like on a normal day making Naru confused abit. She just headed to the room where she saw Neji alone looking at a few folders of some kind. So she slipped into the room behind and whispered in his ear.

"Hi Neji," Naru whispered in his ear making him jump abit. Neji turned his head to the side making his and Naru's lips have very little distance.

"Do you know how tempting this is Naru?" Neji asked Naru as he stared into her eyes making her blush a tiny bit as instinct while Neji smirked. Neji slipped his arms round Naru's waist drawing her body to his.

"Neji what are you doing?" Naru asked as she moved abit in Neji's arms trying to get comfortable. Neji groaned at this, Naru looked at him blushing a tiny bit still. Neji just let his and Naru's lips touch in a passionate kiss. Naru looked abit confused but closed her eyes as did Neji. Neji deepened the kiss but Naru pulled away for breath. Neji hugged Naru close lowering his lips to her ear.

"I've had feelings for you Naru for a long time, are you willing to be my girlfriend?" Neji asked/confessed making Naru look down abit confused at why someone like Neji would be interested in someone like her. She knew Neji all her life and he had been there for her after every single experiment or torture that happened to her. Neji just stared at Naru's far away look before she came out of it.

"Neji I'd love to," Naru told Neji who grinned, they were about to kiss before a certain someone burst through the door interrupting them.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" a voice yelled before that same person went flying through the window beaten and bruised followed by an angry Naru jumping out the window after the person.

* * *

That was chappie 3 then, hoped you liked it, it's abit rushed if you ask me but thats my opinion. this hasn't been checked by my beta who is salixshadow now! yay! anyways the poll results :

How many cute/hot/sexy guys should Naru be in love with?

the winner is B! Naru gets to be with 2 guys but i have an idea to make it three as might add someone from the akatsuki also.

the couple poll thing :

KibaNaru - 8

ShikaNaru - 18

GaaNaru - 14

NejiNaru - 15

HakuNaru - 4

ok by default HakuNaru is out the poll also is NejiNaru as they are a couple now! i just love NejiNaru and i couldn't resist having them as a couple soz but there you go. once again thankz for all the wonderful reviews guys! i luv u all!!!also another 2 polls :

poll 1 : Should the sound ninja be a spy from Orochimaru trying to get information on Naru?

A) yes

B) no

C) dont know

poll 2 : Should Naru get the curse seal mark instead of Sasuke or they both get it?

A) Naru gets it

B) Sasuke gets it

C) they both get it

Anyways there are the new polls, if you see any mistakes please tell me and i'll see you next time... Ja Ne Kisa xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is chappie 4 as a quick and late...christmas prezzie for you! hope you like it and i'm sorry i didn't update it any sooner as i've been ill still and ran out of ideas...^-^'... anyways on with the story!  


* * *

Two figures were running through the streets of Konoha, one chasing the other. Naru was the one chasing the unfortunate person to interrupt her and Neji. He kept shouting that he was going to put this in his next book after he did some 'research'. The unfortunate as you could've guessed was Jiraiya, he was seeking Naru as he knew she would be in the Anbu headquarters round that time. He didn't expect to burst in on Naru and Neji but it was too late now here he was running for his life from Naru.

"Come back here you pervert!" Naru shouted as she used Shunshin to catch up with Jiraiya who just kept jumping house to house as fast as he could.

"Now Naru let's be reasonable here, how about you don't hurt me and I'll never tell anyone what I saw," Jiraiya tried to reason and this made Naru pause for a second while Jiraiya stopped to catch his breath.

"I'll accept your deal for now but if I'm not satisfied with the agreement then I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth, understand?" Naru told Jiraiya who gulped but kept nodding hoping that Naru wouldn't hurt him. Soon Naru had turned back to go meet with Neji and the gang but a memory suddenly flashed back.

XXXXX In the past at the Academy XXXXX

Naru was abit scared as she walked through the academy hearing footsteps approaching her fast. She began to run for what it was worth, she was used to running by now. Pink hair was swaying in the air as Sakura ran towards Naru angry as hell. Naru didn't even do anything to anger or hurt Sakura so she didn't have a clue why she was chasing her. Sakura was mad at Naru as she was getting friendly with Sasuke, he was hers only no other girl would have Sasuke except her. Naru heard the hateful things that were being said to her as she ran.

"Demon!"

"Go home where you belong!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Go live in the streets like you're supposed to!"

"Freak!"

"Go to hell!"

"Die!"

Soon Naru collapsed from exhaustion after running straight out the academy to one of the many training grounds to hide from the rest of the village. She always noticed that Sakura was flirting with Sasuke, she admit it hurt to see Sasuke with any other girl but she thought that as long as he was happy, she would be. But she never knew that Sasuke hated that girls threw themselves at him specially Sakura, he liked Naru as she was different to them.

XXXXX later on in the flash back XXXXX

Sakura had gotten some of the older academy students to beat Naru up for going near Sasuke. Naru just put up with the hurt and torture, this was to keep Sasuke happy so she accepted her punishment for something she couldn't control. Soon the students and Sakura left Naru's bloody, bruised corpse behind. Sasuke just happened to see Naru's form and ran to her body but he couldn't get a reaction from her so he feared the worst. He took her to the hospital to find out she was ok and would be discharged the next morning. Sakura found out about this and was furious.

XXXXX end flashback, back to present XXXXX

Naru winced as the pain shot through her once again as another painful memory made itself known. She needed to find Neji as he knew how to comfort Naru better than anyone else. She pulled herself up then made her way to find Neji, she found him training with his teammates, Tenten and Rock Lee. She stayed hidden in the trees watching his body twist as though he was doing a dance. Naru suddenly thought of how flexible he would be naked in bed…without any clothes on…Naru's cheeks were tinted with a bright red as she thought of Neji on her bed waiting for her naked, ready to take her. She never knew she had her eyes closed when she opened them, there was Neji straight in front of her. He gave her a quick kiss but smirking at her blush.

"May I ask why are you hiding in a tree watching me train?" Neji asked as he watched Naru's cheeks go red. She turned away from Neji's gaze and thought of what reason to tell him as she couldn't really tell him about the pain.

"I just wanted to see you…" Naru spoke as she avoided his gaze once more as she knew Neji had the power to see when she was hiding things. Neji knew by the tone of her voice that she had the painful flashbacks once again.

"Naru are you having the painful flashbacks again?" Neji asked softly as she nodded looking into his eyes, her cold gaze worrying him abit. Naru just looked away then not wanting Neji to see her like this, she was becoming more aware of her emotions meaning her emotions were making themselves known after so many years so being locked away. Neji just pulled Naru close to comfort her as he did every thing she got hurt. They didn't notice Tenten watching the couple jealous of where Naru was, she had fancied Neji but he never paid any special attention to her.

"Neji…I just want to say thank you for being there for me…after so many years of taking care of me…I'm grateful…" Naru got out as she blushed a slight tint of pink making Neji smirk.

"I'm happy as long as you are, I'm always here for you remember that," Neji told Naru who gave the slightest smile but it was gone as soon as it came. They kissed each other on the lips before they wandered off to their houses.

XXXXX Later that night – Naru's dream XXXXX

Naru was about six when she was getting trained in the Anbu. One of her senseis liked her with a passion but didn't want to be demoted so he trained her. He soon learned that Naru wasn't the Kyuubi container but a helpless six year old girl.

"Sensai!" Naru shouted as she ran into the room he was sitting in and jumped onto his lap. He looked up at Naru who smiled grinning widely at him. He gave a little smile back before he trained her abit. This lasted for two years and the two had grown close before he did something horrible and left Konoha. Naru became abit lost after that as she remembered the words he spoke to her before he left her for the last time.

"Naru, I'm always here for you, remember that," were the departing words but the person who told her was the one and only Itachi Uchiha. They were like brother and sister but he left her making her lost. Soon that's when the experiments began along with the other torture for her. Those words caused her pain, they led her into a world of pain and into the killing tool she was now. All she could see was Itachi's face telling her "I'm always here for you, remember that…"

XXXXX end dream XXXXX

Naru woke up crying out in pain as she remembered the painful memory of Itachi. Pain soared through her body making her curl into a feral position hands on her head eyes clenched shut. She tried to get rid of the pain or just forget about it but nothing worked so she stood up slowly then staggered downstairs fully dressed to go to the Hokage's meeting. She noticed her whole Anbu team was there when she jumped in through the window. Confusion was written on her face but her mask of course hid this, Sarutobi then cleared his throat signalling for their attention. They all turned to face him as Sarutobi pulled out a folder with a grim face.

"The sound nin that Naru caught was a spy sent to gather information on all of you including Sasuke and most of our shinobi. This is very worrying at a time like this as we fear Orochimaru sent him, so I'm sending you all on a mission to sneak into Orochimaru's latest base which Jiraiya knows it's location, good luck Team Shadow." They all met at the gates wondering what the mission had in store for them as Naru feared something completely different was going to happen which would affect her in the near future…

* * *

OK there we go i'll leave it at another cliffy so i'll update before new yeari promise you this! i'll give you the poll results next chappie and here is another poll :

Who should Naru bump into on the mission causing her destiny to change?

This is a different type of poll as you get to choose who Naru will bump into and either the total number of a certain choice wins or if i like someone's idea that will be chosen anyways...

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Everyone enjoy your christmas and hopefully you'll have a great time!

Ja Ne Kisa xXx


End file.
